Unrealized reality
This article is about the in-universe anomaly. For the episode of the same name, see "Unrealized Reality". An unrealized reality was the name given by the Ancients to wormhole-created alternate universes. Unrealized realities were created and could be reached using wormhole travel, or more specifically improper wormhole travel. Although any traveler could enter and exit a wormhole, without a strong anchor originating from the endpoint such as radio transmissions, they had no control over where the wormhole would deposit them. Those who could navigate wormholes, an ability given to John Crichton by the Ancients, could find the exit that would take them to where they wanted to go. If done incorrectly, the navigator could end up in one of many skewed, alternate destinations that surrounded their true, intended reality. Einstein explicitly tells Crichton that unrealized realities are just that: "unrealized". They are not part of a multiverse, and they never really happened - though there is the danger that the current real universe could be subsumed by an alternate, unrealized reality due to unsafe wormhole travel. When Crichton asks if there are a million alternate Crichtons running around in their own realities, Einstein corrects him that there is only one of him, with millions of potential and unrealized realities. When Scorpius later travels to an unrealized reality with Crichton, he insists that it doesn't matter if any of its current inhabitants live or die, because as soon as he and Crichton leave, it will simply wink out of existence, but Crichton is still disturbed when alternate versions of his friends are killed there. Crichton was first exposed to these realities when he encountered an ancient he referred to as "Einstein". Crichton experienced – again – his first day aboard Moya, only this time he was killed by Aeryn Sun while imprisoned with her. He also encountered a reality where he was a Peacekeeper captain forced to kill his prisoner Sikozu, a Scarran spy (which later turned out to be true in his own universe). Crichton also glimpsed a reality where Earth had been conquered by the Scarrans and, strangest of all, a bizarre version of Moya where the identities of his companions had been switched (Aeryn was Chiana, Chiana was Noranti, Noranti was Rygel, etc.) – all of whom died, after which Crichton was embraced by his superior officer Crais. ("Unrealized Reality") Crichton returned to this latter reality with Scorpius, intending to find Sikozu/Stark and learn information vital to saving the Aeryn in his reality. ("Prayer") After the Peacekeeper Wars, Crichton visits another unrealized reality with some help from the genetic mutation Deke possesses, returning again for information on the bounter hunter sent to kill the child, a story arc which continues through the BOOM! comics run. In this reality Zhaan and D'Argo are alive as is Talyn who is named Lo'Laa and captained by D'Argo, Scorpius is a staunch ally and Aeryn remains a peacekeeper, Crichton on the other hand is married to and has a child with Katralla. ("Look At The Princess") During the excursion Crichton endeavours to 'free' Aeryn, teaming up with a bounty hunter recommended by Scorpius, Roiin, the same mercenary attempting to kill Deke, extracting information which is later of great use in the main reality. Category:Science